


The Dip

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Skinny Dipping, lol boobies, this might be the cutest shit i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Charlotte and Becky are relaxing at their private cottage when Charlotte gets a great idea. (Inspired by the Ride Along episode)





	The Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Fic: Gorgeous by X-Ambassadors
> 
>  
> 
> _We are young, we are free_  
>  _Like renegades, like James Dean_  
>  _Beat the drum, sing off-key_  
>  _You set me free, you set me free_  
>  _'Cause you're so gorgeous_  
>  _'Cause you make me feel gorgeous_

“There’s no place like home.”

“Charlie we don’t even technically live here.”

“But we could. We both have money. We’re responsible and yet carelessly in love. No one would find us here. It’s called a _private_ lake for a reason babe.”

Becky rolled her eyes and curled closer into her wife. It was a beautiful night with the most beautiful woman. The lake lazily lapped up onto the beach. The stars were hidden against the black canopy under the brilliant light of the moon. Becky looked up and sighed dreamily; Charlotte bathing in moonlight was something straight out of a fairy tale. And yet, here she was living it.

“I’m not hearing a no.”

“Mmm. I’d almost consider it if it meant looking at you under the moonlight every night.”

“Ever the romantic.”

The two lay in silence for a long while, basking in the ambiance of the natural world. Their cottage was nestled in a shallow forest a short walk away from the beach. It was their own private place to enjoy each other’s company without any so-called insiders or media to ruin it all.

“Wanna take a dip?”

“At this hour?”

“Come on Becks. The moon is so bright we can see the entire little island here. There’s not even any stars or anything. Besides, it’s warm out and we haven’t swam all week. Please?”

Becky huffed. She just wanted to lay on Charlotte and imagine what it would be like to have a dog and a few kids running around. She’d already raised the first one in her head. _Reid Devitt Quin. What a handsome young man._

“But my suit is all the way upstairs in the house.” Becky whined.

“Who said anything about a suit?”

“But then we’d be-”

“I know, stupid.” Charlotte said with a squeeze and a laugh.

Becky’s face ran hot. “Charlotte we can’t do that! We’d be nude! In public! That’s like illegal or something we’re gonna get ARRESTED!”

“No one is gonna see us. The only person who even knows where our cottage is, is my dad.”

“That’s so much worse than getting arrested naked!”

“Oh my god Becky-”

“Look at her butt?”

Charlotte’s groan was drowned out by Becky’s boisterous laugh echoing in the still night. 

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

“Now you definitely need to go dipping with me.”

Charlotte made an attempt to get to her feet but Becky used her body as dead weight. She was far too nervous to be naked in public.

“Becky!” Charlotte said through a strained laugh.

“Charlie I’m shy! I can’t!”

Charlotte wiggled her way free from her wife and got to her feet. Becky crossed her arms and pouted. She loved her body but there was something about exposing it, even carefully, that scared her.

“Rebecca.”

Becky kept her chin tucked in a pout but tried to raise her gaze to meet Charlotte’s. Charlotte unceremoniously pulled her tank top off and dropped it in Becky’s lap. Becky couldn’t help but gawk.

“Look, boobies. Come get ‘em.”

Absentmindedly, Becky got to her feet.

“You’re a damn dirty cheater, Charlotte Flair.” Becky muttered as she placed several kisses along Charlotte’s collarbone.

Charlotte pushed Becky back and combed her fingers through her wife’s hair.

“Do you really not want to skinny dip?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I’m just… shy.”

“I’ve had my tongue on many of your orifices. What could you possibly be shy about with me?”

“That is NOT THE POINT. And what we do in the comfort of our… private… hotel room… is different. Kinda. Maybe. I don’t know.”

Charlotte cupped Becky’s face. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course. Unconditionally.”

“Then I promise you that this will be okay. But only if you really want to.”

“I… I want to.”

Charlotte dropped her shorts and pulled Becky into a deep kiss that lasted but a moment.

“There’s some extra motivation for you!” She called over her shoulder as she dashed towards the water.

 _Charlotte is going to pay dearly_ , Becky thought with a smile as she ripped her own shirt over her head and dumped on over Charlotte’s pile. Becky threw her own shorts off as well and took off down the beach like a shot. The water was somehow warm still, though still sent shivers across her bare skin. Becky pounced on Charlotte and she fell backwards as their giggles swirled in the night air.

After a long while of playful shoving in the water, Becky wrapped her legs around Charlotte.

“Still shy?”

“Well, I figured I could go and pout in bed alone or I could enjoy Sappho’s greatest gift under the moonlight.”

Charlotte smiled her deep, full smile which always tugged on Becky’s heartstrings.

“Ever the romantic.”

“You know Charlie, I think someone is gonna call the cops.”

“Babe what are you talking about?”

“There’s been a theft tonight.”

“What?? How do you know?! Where?!”

“You stole my heart. Again.”

Charlotte giggled through a groan and threw her wife into the water. 

“We might be skinny dipping, but I guess you’re still my favorite dip.” Charlotte called over her shoulder before she swam away.

_Beautiful, talented, and so gonna get it._

Becky swam towards shore and chased after her wife, their giggles hanging high in the air.


End file.
